Forever&Always
by Sofia Redbird
Summary: Na Escola de Magia Portuguesa as coisas corriam normalmente, até Sofia Redbird conhecer Mason Malfoy. Quando a sua vida dá uma volta por completo, a jovem vê-se obrigada a enfrentar vários desafios para provar que o seu amor pelo rapaz mais arrogante e convencido que conhece é maior do que a diferença entre os dois e mais forte que as forças que os tentam separar.
1. Prólogo

As provocações bem que continuavam. Para ser sincera eu já estava um bocadinho farta de andarmos a jogar ao rato e ao gato, mas ele era completamente irritante, parecia que vivia num Mundo completamente à parte e que eu não lhe era nada, isso deixava-me furiosa. Uma manhã acordei bastante cedo, era ainda umas seis horas, o Sol mas se tinha levantado, mas eu sentia-me cheia de energia. Levantei-me da cama e fui lavar a cara e os dentes, vestindo depois um fato de treino azul, dos Ravenclaw.

- Belo dia para fazer exercício, Sofia, não haja dúvida.

Disse ironicamente olhando pela janela. Ainda estava névoa no ar e notava-se que estava frio, mas eu não queria saber. Prendi o meu cabelo num rabo de cavalo e, depois de estar despachada, saí da Sala Comum em direcção ao Salão principal, que estava sempre aberto e com comida constantemente fresca mudada pelos elfos. Um dia teria de fazer uma visita à cozinha. Não se via uma única alma viva no Salão, claro, àquela hora, e fui buscar uns bolinhos de limão que estavam lá. Bebi um copo de leite rapidamente, limpando a boca em seguida e fui com três bolinhos na mão em direcção à rua. Os campos de Quidditch eram óptimos para se treinar o que quer que fosse. No meu caso era apenas correr, já que eu gostava de treinar a resistência.

Assim que lá cheguei, a comer um dos bolinhos, vi uma figura esverdeada ao longe com uns cabelos castanhos provocadoramente despenteados. Que surpresa, não havia dúvida. Mason Andrew Potter Malfoy à vista. Porque é que eu não estava admirada? Mas porque é que aquele rapazinho não podia estar ainda a dormir? Por outro lado, era sempre um boa visão. Os meus joelhos começavam sempre a tremer e ficava nervosa. Aquele sorriso matava-me. Estava prestes a dar meia volta pra ir embora quando ele se aproximou de mim a correr.

- Ena! Bolinhos de limão.

E tirou-me um das mãos. Sorriu inocentemente, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do Mundo. Eu podia dizer "Olá, bom dia!" ou "Que dia agradável, não é?", mas não, em vez disso:

- O que é que estás aqui a fazer, Andrew?

Eu chamava-lhe muitas vezes Andrew quando estava chateada ou aborrecida com ele. Ele encolheu os ombros, como quem não percebeu a pergunta.

- Vim correr, o que te parece?

- E acordaste tão cedo só para isso?

- Olha, então e tu? Não fizeste o mesmo?

Contra aquilo eu não tinha argumentos. Comi o último bolinho enquanto ele comia o que me tirou.

- Então, queres fazer uma corrida?

- Isto conta como um encontro, Redbird?

- É claro que não, idiota, eu não vou sair contigo.

Revirei os olhos, mas a esconder um sorriso. Ele era tão lindo, tinha um sorriso encantador e era sempre aquele sorriso que me desarmava. Ele aceitou e fomos a andar até ao campo. Uma vez lá chegados, pusemo-nos em posição.

- Aos três. Um... Dois...

- Hei! Isso é batota!

Eu não tinha esperado pelos três e comecei logo a correr, em direcção à meta. Sentia o ar gelado contra a minha cara, mas sabia bem. Cheguei primeiro que ele ao fim, mas por pouco, e fiz um sorriso vitorioso, deixando-me cair na relva, cansada e de braços abertos.

- Ganhei.

- Tu és é uma batoteira, Sofia.

E deixou-se cair na relva, rolando para cima de mim a tentar beijar-me.

- Está quieto, sai!

Disse a empurra-lo, mas a rir. Ela não saía e fazia-me cócegas a tentar tirar-me as forças para me beijar.

- Vá lá... Só um beijo.

- Não.

Consegui empurra-lo e ajeitei o cabelo. Fiquei sentada com os braços apoiados atrás para não cair e ele sentou-se também, ambos a controlar a respiração. Olhei o relógio e suspirei.

- Está quase na hora da aula de poções.

- Sim, também vou ter essa, acho eu.

- Eu sei.

- Sabes como?

- Olha, porque tenho o horário.

Esta parte tinha lógica, mas a verdade era que eu, para além do meu, tinha decorado o horário dele. Não conseguia controlar. Levantei-me e sacodi a relva do fato de treino.

- Tenho de me despachar senão chego atrasada. E ainda tenho de ir tomar banho.

- Não queres ir tomar banho comigo?

Perguntou ele com um sorriso malicioso, agarrando-me por trás e beijando-me o pescoço. Para ser sincera, tive de fazer um esforço enorme para dizer que não e para o fazer largar-me. Mas lá consegui.

- Não. Que mania de me agarrares. Pára com isso, eu não quero nem gosto.

Ele largou-me e ficou a olhar uns segundos para mim, notava-se que tinha ficado ofendido. Mas eu não ia pedir desculpa, era demasiado orgulhosa.

- Como queiras, também és uma miuda irritante que tem mania que sabe tudo.

E dito isto foi-se embora do campo. Tive para lhe responder, mas achei que era melhor não piorar a situação. Será que ele tinha razão? Eu tinha mania que sabia tudo? Se calhar sim. Ia tentar mudar isso. Mas era difícil quando se amava uma pessoa que não tinha a nada ver connosco.


	2. O Começo

Tinha apenas dezasseis anos quando descobri que era feiticeira. Nem queria acreditar quando recebi a carta para ir para a Escola de Magia Portuguesa. A minha mãe ficou super orgulhosa de mim e acho que ela estava ainda mais feliz do que eu. Naquela Escola as coisas funcionavam de maneira diferente, pelo que eu entendi. Uma pessoa pode receber a carta a qualquer momento, e nao logo quando é ainda uma criança. Pode receber uma educação muggle e só depois ingressar na Escola de Magia. Lá em casa falávamos sobre isso, mas nunca falávamos do meu pai. Não sei bem, mas acho que a minha mãe passou um mau bocado com ele, ou então simplesmente não queria falar dele porque tem saudades. De qualquer maneira, sei que a minha linhagem de feiticeira vem dele e fico feliz por isso. Talvez um dia mais tarde eu descubra o que aconteceu com ele. Estava ansiosa mas ao mesmo tempo com medo. Tinha a certeza que me iam achar um bocado estranha. Ou então era só a mania da perseguição a falar mais alto.

- Estou tão nervosa.

Não parava de falar e de andar de roda da minha mãe, mas estava mesmo nervosa, enquanto ela me levava à estação que me levaria à Escola. Tinha sido adoptado o método de Hogwarts, por ser mais seguro e levar todos os alunos. Era enorme mesmo e eu estava com medo de me perder, mas assim que atravessámos a parede eu sorri. Havia lá tanta, mas tanta gente! Jovens e velhos, raparigas loiras como eu, outras ruivas com sardas na cara e morenas com enormes caracóis. Muitos deles estavam vestidos com os uniformes da Escola, preto e azul, distinguindo-se com as cores e os brasões das equipas, e isso deixava-me ainda mais excitada para usar o meu.

- Sempre que precisares, liga para casa. Está bem?

- Sim, mãe, não stresses já.

Disse, super animada e a rir. Eu ria-me sempre quando estava nervosa. Ela deu-me um beijo na cara e um abraço forte e, depois de arrumar as minhas coisas no comboio, fui lá para dentro. Entrei num dos compartimentos e estava só lá um rapaz novo, muito bonito.

- Olá! Posso ficar aqui?

- Olá. Sim, claro.

Ele sorriu-me e eu sentei-me no banco à frente dele.

- Sou a Sofia Redbird. E tu és...?

- André... Potter.

- Uau... És da família dos Potter?

- Sim. Quer dizer... Fui adoptado.

Mas não parecia querer falar sobre isso, embora fosse super simpático comigo. Eu já tinha ouvido falar da família dos Potter e da sua linhagem. Ouvi dizer que a própria directora da Escola era uma Potter. E uma Malfoy. Sim, ela, uma potter, casara com um Malfoy. Talvez mais tarde eu possa contar a história dela, quando a ler nalgum lado ou quando alguém me contar melhor como isso aconteceu.

- É fixe irmos para a Escola de Magia, não é?

- Sim, estou tão entusiasmada! Já viste as coisas úteis que vamos aprender? Bem, eu não fazia ideia de que era bruxa, então fiquei ainda mais animada claro.

Rimos durante um tempo. Era fácil conversar com ele, parecia simpático. Era alto, todo moreno e tinha uns olhos castanhos mesmo simpáticos. Estava sempre a coçar o nariz e eu achava graça. Quando lhe perguntei porque é que fazia isso ele disse-me que era alergias. Não fiquei muito convencida.

- Eu estou é desejoso de aprender a voar, isso sim! Quando tiver dinheiro vou comprar uma Flecha de Fogo!

Disse ele, todo animado e eu ri, encolhendo os ombros. Eu não era lá grande fã de alturas.

- Eu não gosto nada de voar, tenho medo. Sei lá, as alturas deixam-me toda a tremer.

Continuámos a rir e a conversar e até partilhámos alguma da comida que tínhamos trazido. Ele trazia vários doces e isso fez-me perguntar-lhe se ele não gostava de ser saudável.

- Queres uma sandes de fiambre? Não vais comer chocolates a viagem toda, certo?

- Hum... Sim, pode ser. Na verdade eu é que acrescentei estas pequenas coisas à minha mala. Vá lá, não é fixe fazer uma viagem inteira só com sandes e água. Os chocolates fazem bem.

Sorri-lhe e ele sorriu também. Era giro poder falar assim com alguém, ele era super engraçado também. O meu medo de não fazer amigos na escola nova já tinha passado, já que já tinha um bastante bom. Pensava eu. Ele era da minha idade, também tinha apenas dezasseis anos, mas a animação com que ele falava sobre tudo mostrava que ele ainda tinha uma criança dentro dele e não pretendia tira-la. Mais à noite, depois de umas boas horas, o comboio fez uma curva mais apertada e eu abri muito os olhos a olhar pela janela.

- André, olha!

- Uau!

Ficámos os dois colados ao vidro a olhar. À nossa frente aparecia uma castelo enorme, cheio de janelas iluminadas e com grandes torres. Parecia saído de um conto de terror, era escuro e antigo, mas tinha a sua beleza. Eu estava realmente fascinada. Senti os meus olhos ficarem húmidos com os nervos e com a excitação. Emocionava-me facilmente e saber que ia ter a sorte que muitos não tinham porque nem imaginavam tais possibilidades fazia-me sentir a pessoa mais sortuda do Mundo.

- Pronto para ir para a nossa nova casa?

- Eu já nasci pronto!

Sorriu-me e quando o comboio parou saíamos os dois. As nossas coisas já estavam a ser levadas, só tínhamos de entrar nos barcos à beira do Lago, para irmos para lá. Estavam a ser conduzidos sozinhos e eu só não fiquei assustada porque estava ainda fascinada a olhar para o castelo. Nem reparei que enormes sombras na água se moviam rapidamente, embora não nos atacassem. Quando chegámos à outra margem, saímos todos direitos e com os olhos muito abertos, mas com murmúrios de excitação. Fomos levados por alguém que eu não consegui ver bem e passámos pela grande escadaria para uma porta enorme. Tivemos de esperar e quando a porta se abriu revelou um salão enorme, cheia de pequenas estrelas e velas suspensas. Além disso via-se o céu. Era lindo.

- Uau...

Bati numa rapariga que estava à minha frente, sem querer, dado que todos pararam e eu não reparei.

- Olha aí!

- Desculpa, foi sem querer.

A rapariga parecia-me completamente antipática. Ouvi outra chama-la, chamava-se Raquel. Resolvi ignorar para não arranjar chatisses logo no primeiro dia. Ouvi várias exclamações enquanto entrávamos em fila. Agora estava com medo, íamos ser seleccionados para as equipas e eu tinha medo de estar ali por engano. Reparei nos alunos mais velhos e engoli em seco, alguns, numa das mesas, não pareciam muito simpáticos. Depois, quando páramos, uma feiticeira apareceu na mesa principal, a dos professores. Ficámos todos suspensos a olhar para ela. Ela era linda. Usava um vestido preto justo e não a capa tradicional e tinha o cabelo apanhado num elaborado penteado. Tinha olhos amendoados e parecia astuta, como se nos conseguisse ler a mente a todos e perceber logo quem éramos. E eu não estava completamente errada.

- Boa noite! Bem-vindos à Escola de Magira Portuguesa. Sou a Joana Potter, vossa directora.

Sorriu-nos e nós sorrimos-lhe também. Era realmente hipnotizante olhar para ela, e não era para menos, era a directora e parecia que uma espécie qualquer de poder saía dela. Mas parecia simpática. Abriu os braços para nós num gesto de boas vindas e continuou a sorrir.

- Aos novos alunos, sejam bem-vindos e não fiquem intimidados com o castelo, tenho a certeza que vão adora-lo. Aos mais antigos, recordo que as regras são para serem cumpridas.

Reparei que o olhar dela dirigiu-se para um dos rapazes na mesa que eu sabia ser dos Slytherin e que ele sorria. Mais tarde vim a saber que era o filho dela, o Tiago. Um dos filhos dela. Eu sabia que ela tinha mais.

- Ouvi dizer que ela consegue destruir o castelo todo só com um dedo, se quiser!

- Eu ouvi que ela castiga os alunos que não fazem o que ela diz... Com correntes penduradas no tecto!

Ao meu lado ouvia os meus colegas a murmurarem sobre a directora e achei que era um exagero o que eles diziam. Ninguém sabia se aquilo era mesmo verdade e se ela castigava os alunos. Eu preferia não descobrir da pior maneira, mas parecia que os alunos mais velhos tinham prazer em alimentar essas histórias. Parecia boa pessoa, embora fosse claro ao olhar para ela que ela não ia tolerar alunos que não a respeitassem.

- Bem, todos temos fome, portanto, meus queridos, vamos prosseguir com a selecção para as equipas e depois vamos ao ataque, certo?

Sorriu, enquanto todos aplaudiam e voltou a sentar-se para ver a selecção. Era feita de forma simples e que já toda a gente conhecia. Pelo menos quem era desta comunidade, já que eu conheci através do André. Um chapéu analisava a nossa mente e a nossa personalidade e colocava-nos numa das equipas, conforme os nossos valores morais e éticos e as nossas atitudes. Fiquei feliz por ver o André ser escolhido para o Gryffindor e quando os colegas o aplaudiram. Depois foi a minha vez e fui seleccionada para os Ravenclaw. Fiquei triste por não ficar com o André, mas estava feliz com a escolha do chapéu. Pelo que me contaram, esta seria a equipa indicada para mim e era muito boa. Fui para a minha mesa, enquanto os meus colegas me aplaudiam e davam boas vindas e acenei ao André, na outra mesa. Ele sorriu-me, todo animado. Não tínhamos ficado juntos, mas não importava, ambos estávamos felizes por estar ali.

- Que fome! Olá, sou a Kristen. Se precisares de alguma coisa é só dizeres, eu sou monitora.

- Obrigada. Sou a Sofia Redbird.

Sorri-lhe e de repente toda a gente de inundou num mar de conversas. Era animador e eu estava cada vez mais entusiasmada por estar ali. As mesas encheram-se de comida e eu comecei logo ao ataque assim como os meus novos colegas. O jantar ainda durou umas três horas, com conversa e sobremesas e depois cada equipa foi levada aos dormitórios pelos respectivos monitores. A nossa Sala Comum era enorme, com uma grande estátua de Rowena Ravenclaw, eu já tinha lido muito sobre ela. Passámos a sala e levaram-me ao meu quarto. Era grande e, por enquanto, eu ia ficar sozinha. As minhas coisas já lá estavam e, super cansada de toda aquela excitação, deitei-me em cima da cama e fechei os olhos. Naquele mometo estava feliz, tinha aquilo que queria e uma nova vida esperava-me.


	3. Uma Amizade Especial

- Vá, anda lá Sofs, não tenhas medo. Eu ajudo-te! Não andei a manhã toda à tua procura para dizeres que não.

Pronto, eu não queria mesmo admitir que tinha medo de voar, mas o André estava a ser insistente de uma forma querida e eu não queria fazer-lhe a desfeita. Montei na vassoura atrás dele e ele sorriu-me.

- Segura-te bem a mim.

Eu fi-lo e não me arrependi. Ele tinha razão, voar não era assim tão mau e ele até voava bem. Pelo que me tinha contado, já praticava há um tempo. Enquanto voávamos íamos conversando sobre os mais variados assuntos, daqueles que não mudam o Mundo, mas que mudam amizades. E ri-me bastante com ele, porque ele tinha essa particularidade: fazia-me rir quando mais ninguém o fazia.

Ainda éramos novos e tínhamos chegado à escola recentemente, e ele foi a primeira pessoa que eu conheci. Ficámos logo amigos, como é óbvio, mas ele fora escolhido para os Gryffindor e eu para os Ravenclaw, embora isso não fizesse diferença, pois encontrava-me com ele todos os dias para explorarmos um pouco mais o castelo ou simplesmente para irmos para à beira do Lago conversar sobre nada em especial ou mesmo ficar calados só a olhar para a água, o que raramente acontecia, porque o André é daquele tipo de pessoa que tem tema de conversa para tudo de forma agradável e nunca houve silêncios constrangedores entre nós.

- Olha ali. - apontou ele - Aquela árvore. Foi onde nos escondemos uma vez, lembras-te?

E começou a rir. O riso dele era das coisas mais agradáveis de se ouvir, era pura alegria, nada o perturbava, nada o desiludia. Ou pelo menos eu achava que não. Ele aterrou, desmontámos da vassoura e acabámos por nos sentar na relva do jardim onde ele me tinha levado.

- Então diz-me lá, és sempre assim tão calada ou não gostas simplesmente de mim?

Assim que ele disse isto desatei a rir e ele seguiu-me o riso.

- Desculpa, é do feitio... Mas eu gosto de estar contigo. És... Hum... Simpático e agradavelmente conversador, portanto falas pelos dois. Mas tudo bem, eu falo - aclarei a garganta - então, eu venho da Argentina, de Buenos Aires. Só vivia com a minha mãe. Nunca conheci o meu pai.

Encolhi os ombros, não era algo com que me preocupasse, eu e a minha mãe estávamos bem e nunca fiz referência à minha irmã, que morreu por minha culpa. Mas isso é uma história que fica para outro capítulo.

- Então e tu? A tua família é toda tonta como tu ou...?

Comecei a rir mas ele ficou subitamente calado e eu olhe-o com a sensação que disse algo que não devia.

- O que foi?

- Nada.

- André, diz-me. Disse algo que não devia?

- Não, é só que... - levantou-se - Vamos embora.

- Mas porquê? - puxei-o pelo braço para ele se voltar a sentar. Eu já era teimosa na altura. - Vais-me dizer e é AGORA o que se passa.

Fiz o meu olhar mais aborrecido, o que até era engraçado, porque eu não meto medo a ninguém, ainda hoje não meto. Sou demasiado pequenina para me levarem a sério quando estou chateada, pelo menos até me verem irritada a sério.

- Eu não tenho pais ok? - ele estava mesmo irritado, mas eu não lhe perguntei nada - Pronto, podes gozar... Como os outros.

- Eu não ia gozar... - disse simplesmente - Não tem piada, e eu também não tenho pai, não sei se reparaste. E além disso eu já sabia que és adoptado, tu contaste-me.

- Eu sei... Desculpa, é só que... Este assunto é-me um bocado sensível... Não é que eu seja sensível!

Acrescentou muito depressa e eu sorri a acenar com a cabeça. Foi muito mais fácil a conversa a partir daí. Falámos sobre tudo: a nossa vida antes de irmos para Hogwarts, o quanto ela ia mudar por termos ido para lá, o que esperávamos de disciplinas que nem fazíamos ideia que podíamos aprender antes de recebermos a carta, o medo que eu tinha de falhar, etc. Passaram horas até nos levantarmos outra vez para irmos embora, horas que nos tornaram amigos, verdadeiros amigos. Não tínhamos segredos um para o outro, mas havia apenas uma coisa que eu não lhe havia contado: que tinha tido uma irmã gémea, a Claire, e que ela morrera por minha culpa. Esse era o meu segredo. E eu nunca o contara a ninguém. Não via necessidade disso e eu tinha medo do que iriam pensar de mim.

Durante muito tempo fomos inseparáveis, uma amizade para a vida, ainda hoje o é, e não me arrependo de nada do que vivi com ele, e também não mudava nada, porque muito do que sou hoje, devo-o a ele. Durante esse ano e no próximo foram muitas as coisas que descubrimos um sobre o outro e sobre a Escola e as pessoas que estudavam nela. Fizemos outros amigos, mas eu e o André éramos completamente inseparáveis. Alheia aos comentários das outras pessoas, acho que por essa altura apenas eu não tinha percebido ainda o quanto os sentimentos do meu melhor amigo por mim tinham mudado, crescido de forma amorosa. Ainda hoje me rio com a subtileza com que ele o disse, ou melhor, com que o fez. O tio dele, o Crucior, estava com problemas, o monstro dentro de si ia soltar-se e apenas a Selena, a sua mulher, conseguia acalmá-lo.

- Eu também vou! - a voz do André soava como um trovão, embora em pânico. - É meu tio e eu quero ajudá-lo!

- Não podes André, é perigoso!

Eu estava preocupada e não queria que ele morresse. Quem é que ia comigo nadar para o lago a sujeitar-se a ser castigado e quem é que me ia fazer rir quando só me apetecia chorar?

- Vou sim! Sei que não vou fazer grande diferença, mas preciso de te dizer uma coisa...

Puxou-me para um canto da sala para que ninguém ouvisse, embora tivéssemos noção de que qualquer adulto ali presente nos ouvia perfeitamente.

- Olha, tu és a minha melhor amiga, mas... Acho que já não é só isso.

Ele começou a baralhar as palavras todas, mas eu percebia onde ele queria chegar.

- Desculpa, mas tenho de fazer isto...

Deu-me um beijo leve nos lábios. Lembro-me que nesta altura fiquei petrificada, sabia o que ele queria dizer quando o disse naquele momento, mas não sabia que ele nutria tal sentimento por mim. Ele afastou-se e olhou-me com um sorriso e eu não consegui evitar sorrir-lhe de volta, ligeiramente corada. Deu-me outro beijo rápido e largou-me. Éramos os dois muito novos, mas eu admirava a coragem dele e a energia que ele tinha a qualquer altura do dia. Decidi que iria dar-lhe uma oportunidade, e a mim a própria também. O problema com o Crucior foi resolvido depressa, e sem desastres, o que fez com que a partir deste dia eu andasse com um sorriso enorme na cara. Toda a gente nesta altura gosta de se sentir protegido e acarinhado, era isso que ele me fazia sentir, protegida e animada. Ambos pensávamos que estávamos óptimos assim, e que ia continuar, porque no sentíamos bem um com o outro. Nunca pensámos que podíamos estar só iludidos ou que devíamos ser apenas amigos, porque nesta idade tudo é assim: livre, espontâneo, sem consequências e bonito. E não me arrependo, foi, de facto, um bonito tempo da minha vida. Nos meses que se seguiram parecia tudo mais simples, tudo mais fácil. Ele compreendia-me, fazia-me sorrir e não precisávamos de nos esforçar para estar tudo bem, era uma amizade preenchida com algo mais. E nunca me tinha passado pela cabeça, nessa altura, que há amigos que devem permanecer apenas isso: amigos.


	4. Babysitter

Estava tudo a decorrer normalmente: o castelo já não me pregava partidas que me faziam chegar atrasada às aulas. Eu ainda achava o castelo maravilhoso, com todas as suas coisas escondidas, as aulas eram super interessantes, adorava Magia! Mais alunos começaram a chegar, o que não me fazia sentir a única pessoa tão pequenina como era na verdade. Bem, alguns mais velhos eram simpáticos, outros... nem por isso.

- Olá novata.

Eu não a conhecia, mas não julgo as pessoas antes de as conhecer, embora esta aluna me parecesse um pouco estranha, e com estranha quero dizer arrogante.

- Hum... Olá.

Estiquei-lhe a mão para a cumprimentar, ela não a apertou e eu fiquei um pouco corada e baixei o braço.

- Sou a Sofia.

- Jasliin. O prazer é todo teu.

Ela sorriu-me com o que me pareceu ser uma amostra de sorriso falso, mas como eu é que era mais nova que ela na escola mantive-me calada e ela seguiu caminho enquanto eu encolhia os ombros e me dirigia ao salão principal para ir tomar pequeno-almoço e ir ter com o André.

Foi nesta decorrer de aulas e início de nova vida que conheci aqueles que viriam a ser as pessoas que mudariam a minha vida para sempre. Numa dessas noites friorentas das férias de Natal fui até à Sala da escola, onde a maioria das pessoas se reunia para vários fins: ler, ver filmes, simplesmente conversar. A directora Joana era uma directora preocupada e queria que os alunos se sentissem tão bem quanto possível. Eu não ia a casa porque sabia que o André ia lá ficar e viajar para a Argentina era caro. A minha mãe podia ir lá se quisesse, era mais barato por ser visita à Escola, com uma autorização especial, por isso não havia problema nenhum.

- Não sabemos o que o Miguel está a tramar, pode ser perigoso se a alma dele fugir?

Disse uma voz de homem que eu não conheci.

Estavam lá quatro adultos, eu só conhecia o então Ministro da Magia, Joseph, pois fora ele que me tinha ajudado quando eu estava um pouco perdida na escola no início do ano lectivo. Estavam lá mais três pessoas, duas mulheres (uma delas a directora Joana) e um homem, todos com cara de preocupação, o que significava que o melhor era eu dar meia volta e...

- Olá, Sofia.

A mulher mais alta que lá estava sorriu-me, e eu reconhecia-a das aulas de História da Magia, a professora Selena.

- Podes entrar, não tem mal.

- Boa...Boa noite.

Corei mas entrei na sala. Fiquei a saber que o outro homem era o Crucior, o marido da Selena. A directora era mais baixa e devia estar com dores de cabeça, pela expressão dela. Todos me cumprimentaram e eu reparei que havia uma criança na Sala, um menino que não devia ter mais do que quatro ou cinco anos.

- Não faças isso, Mason!

A directora foi ter com a criança que tinha duas latas de coca-cola na mão e tirou-lhas.

- Já bebeste muitas hoje!

E voltou para ao pé dos adultos. O rapaz começou a fazer birra e eu fui ter com ele. Era engraçado ele, todo loirinho, muito fofinho, e tinha umas calças de ganga vestidas, com uma camisola quente do Homem-Aranha.

- Olá, sou a Sofia.

Sorri-lhe a tentar ser simpática e ele parou de fazer má cara e sorriu também, ao princípio mais tímido e depois mais animado.

- Olá. Queres brincar?

A mãe dele olhou para nós e fez cara de quem tinha visto a Luz.

- Sofia, importavas-te de levar o Mason um bocadinho contigo para brincar? Nós precisamos de resolver este problema.

- Sim, tudo bem.

Estendi a mão para ele que pegou logo nela e levei-o para o jardim pela mão.

- Então, queres brincar ao quê?

- Sabes jogar às escondidas?

Ele fez um sorriso sacana e eu ergui a sobrancelha

- Não sei se é boa ideia, o castelo é grande e eu não te quero perder por aí...

Mas levou a dele avante e eu não tive outro remédio senão brincar durante horas àquilo com o miúdo. Ele era todo loirinho e tinha umas bochehas fofas, bochechas que eu passei os dias a apertar a partir dessa noite.

- Mason? Vá lá, Mason, aparece eu perdi, desisto, pronto!

- Ganhei!

Ele apareceu e atirou-se para o meu colo a rir com aquele riso de criança maravilhoso.

- Amanhã podes brincar comigo outra ves?

Ele bocejou e escondeu a cara no meu pescoço, fechando os olhos.

- Tens de pedir à mãe, não sou eu que mando...

Mandaram chamar-nos e levei-o ao colo até à sala. Ele já tinha adormecido e parecia um anjinho.

- Olha que ele habitua-se mal...

A directora Joana aproximou-se a sorrir ligeiramente e pegou nele ao colo para o levar para casa.

- Importavas-te de tomar conta dele mais algumas vezes? Eu não posso deixá-lo sozinho, mas a escola exige muito atenção também.

- Não, não me importo nada.

- Sorri toda contente por confiarem em mim numa coisa tão importante como cuidar do filho da directora. Ele era uma criança adorável, o que é que podia correr mal? A partir dessa noite passei a fazer de ama muitas vezes. O meu tempo dividia-se entre as aulas, o André (que estava sempre em treinos com o pai adoptivo, o Artur, para ser um guardião dos objectos de Merlin) e tomar conta do Mason. Não me estou a queixar, eu adorava-o, divertia-me mais do que me dava trabalho. Ele era esperto e estava sempre entusiasmado com tudo, uma criança super alegre e enérgica. Ficava sempre à espera que eu lhe dissesse "muito bem!" ou "uau, isso é fantástico!" e depois lhe desse um beijinho, e quando eu não o fazia ele ficava amuado. Era simplesmente amoroso e super inteligente para um menino de cinco anos.

- Vá, e fazer as letras, não?

- Mas eu não quero...

Fez beicinho a olhar para mim e eu ri-me. Não lhe resistia com aquele beicinho. A verdade era que, com tanto tempo que eu passava com ele, era normal que quisesse, então, dar-lhe uma boa educação. As minhas amigas achavam piada eu tomar conta dele.

- Oh, tão fofinho!

- Queres vir ao meu colo, loirinho?

Elas achavam-no um amor e eu também. Mas eu é que estava encarregada de tomar conta dele e não elas, portanto era normal querer ser EU a andar com ele ao colo e EU a chamar-lhe fofinho, certo? Gostava de andar com ele pela Escola, era engraçado porque ele tinha sempre frases com piada para dizer, que deixavam toda a gente apaixonada por ele. A única que continuava tão irritante como sempre era a Raquel, a miuda que logo no primeiro dia de aulas embirrou comigo. Ela era mesmo má e irritante, embora eu a tentasse ignorar ao máximo.

- Bem, temos de ir. Vamos embora, Mason, hora de dormir.

- Sofia?

- Sim?

- Gosto muito de ti.

Eu ria-me, baixo, e dava-lhe festinhas no cabelo para ele adormecer, enquanto o levava de volta à mãe.

- Também gosto muito de ti, meu pequenino.


End file.
